


#一个有关红酒的梗#

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, sp预警！！！R18高亮排雷！！！！！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: R18预警！！！！自行排雷！！！！！sp预警！！！！！！灌肠警告！！！！





	#一个有关红酒的梗#

**Author's Note:**

> R18预警！！！！自行排雷！！！！！sp预警！！！！！！灌肠警告！！！！

＃关于红酒梗＃R18请注意排雷R18  
灌肠警告⚠️⚠️⚠️雷的宝贝请注意⚠️⚠️⚠️  
大体内容可以看我之前码的梗  
男孩一丝不挂面对着墙跪在地毯上，九月的夜晚算不上寒冷但也让裸露的皮肤微微地泛起一些细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
男孩不安的舔了舔嘴唇，随后听到了身后传来了开门声。他战战兢兢地调整好跪姿，似乎在等待着即将下达的判决。  
男人没有理他的意思，将手中的红酒放在一旁的桌子上，拿了开瓶器耐心地捣鼓起了酒瓶。  
俗话说，可怕的从来都不是死，而是等死。  
男孩背对着男人，只能听到他发出的窸窸窣窣的响声，他绷着神经，不自觉地越发紧张。  
男人有意晾着他，只是拿来醒酒器，倾斜着酒瓶默默倒出了大半瓶。  
男人把醒酒器放在一旁，这才看向跪在角落显得有些可怜的男孩。  
他一向不爱罚男孩跪，就算是跪也专门在房间里铺上了软地毯，免得弄伤了男孩，纵使这玩意儿很难打理。  
“过来。”今晚的第一个命令。  
男孩暗搓搓地活动了一下僵硬的腿，双手撑地爬了过去，然后跪立在男人面前等着下一个吩咐，看起来很是乖巧懂事。  
男人勾起唇轻笑了一声，纵使知道男孩是为了减轻责罚，看到如此温顺的男孩还是忍不住心情愉悦。  
不过——  
男人单手撑着头，翘着二郎腿好整以暇地开口：“说吧，宝贝。”  
亲昵的称呼，可这并不代表男人说出来的话没有威慑力。男孩吞了吞口水，随即开口道：“主人，我错了。”  
男人挑了挑眉，狭长的丹凤眼半眯着，很明显并不满意男孩的话。  
男孩局促地等了一会儿，有些迟钝的明白了什么，他偷偷瞟了一眼男人，默默地红了脸，随后小声地道：“主人，请您责罚。”  
男人叹了一口气，很明显，他的小宝贝在这方面脑子有些转不过弯来。于是他放下脚，倾身凑近男孩，提示道：“你做错了什么，宝贝？”  
男人的气息吹在耳边，男孩的耳朵不自然地开始发烫，他舔了舔嘴唇，结结巴巴地开口道：“主……主人，我不该喝……喝酒。”  
男人偏过头轻轻含上男孩的耳垂，伸出手向着男孩胸前的两颗小樱桃进发。男孩咬着下唇不让自己呻吟出声，眼睛里已经蓄满了一层水雾，胸前的两点被男人毫无章法地揉搓拉扯，耳垂那样敏感的地方被男人的舌肆意玩弄，男孩生出一阵一阵的快感，下面的小东西不争气的半硬了起来。  
男人将手往下滑，搂着男孩的腰轻易地将他抱到自己的腿上趴下，手覆上男孩的臀，这是很方便动手的姿势。  
男孩尚且还在快感中沉浸，被一阵天旋地转搞得有些懵，他缓了两秒，才明白了自己当前的处境。  
“啪！啪！啪！”雨点般的巴掌毫不留情的落下，男孩咬着唇，屁股在巴掌的照顾下不出意料的烫了起来。  
男孩呜咽了一下，抓着男人的衣角，无助的揪了揪。  
男人的巴掌并不好挨，铁砂掌一样的巴掌一下一下打在肉上，让男孩的痛感越来越强烈。纵使知道这只是热身，男孩还是忍不住掉了眼泪。  
终于不知道挨了多少下，男人的巴掌停下了。他轻轻拍了拍男孩的头，示意他起来。  
男孩颤颤巍巍地从男人腿上爬起来，又重新规规矩矩地跪立在男人面前。  
已经惹主人生气了，要是再被挑出什么毛病，受苦的一定是自己，男孩深知这一点，于是他跪得笔直，眼神中带这些讨好的意味。  
男人勾了勾唇，笑的有些危险，“不要和我玩小心思，宝贝。”  
满意的看到男孩身体微微一颤，男人伸手端起醒酒器，拿着高脚杯倒了些许出来。  
他浅抿了一口，随即看向男孩道：“味道不错，要尝尝吗？”  
“呜——主人——”男孩下面的小东西被男人的脚尖有一搭没一搭的逗弄着，他咬着下唇，堪堪压抑住自己的呻吟。  
他肠胃不好，喝酒是早就被男人命令禁止了的。昨天晚上因为和一个好几年没见到朋友聚会，得意忘了形，居然喝到烂醉如泥。  
今天早上在家里醒来时他就知道要遭，如今男人这样要求，他哪里敢应，只能小声地哀求。  
“不喜欢吗？昨天你们可是喝了好几瓶呢。”男人一边用脚尖勾着男孩身下的小东西，手上将手上的高脚杯递到男孩嘴边。  
“呜呜——”男孩一边仰着头摇头，一边不受控制地呻吟出声。  
“呵，”男人轻笑了一声，大发慈悲地收了脚，随后仰头将杯中本就不多的红酒一饮而尽，随后继续道：“酒醒得不够好，估计你也不会喜欢。”  
他盯着好不容易平复了快感的男孩，恶劣地开口道：“不如宝贝来帮我醒醒酒吧。”  
男孩尚不知晓他的意思，但也不敢忤逆，只能茫然地答了个是。  
“去把清洗的东西叼过来。”男人放下酒杯，开口命令到。  
“啊？”男孩明显有些愣神，抬头看见男人端起的醒酒器，再迟钝也意识到男人话中的意思了，他有些不安的舔了舔嘴唇，颤颤抖抖地小声讨好道：“主人——”  
男人好整以暇地冲他笑了笑，意思很明显。  
男孩哭丧着脸膝行到卫生间，默默地取了灌肠工具，听话的叼在嘴里爬回男人身前。  
不会真的要……口中的物品被男人取走，男孩局促不安地想着。  
“猜到我要做什么了吗，宝贝？”男人将管口插入醒酒器里，按压着手中的硅胶球，往冲洗袋里压着红酒。  
“主，主人，我错了——”男孩不敢求饶，只能蹭着男人的小腿，结结巴巴地认错。  
“既然错了就要接受惩罚，”男人毫不怜惜的压满一整袋，足尖点了点地命令道：“趴过去，屁股抬高。”  
男孩不敢违抗命令，乖巧的趴下去撅起屁股。  
男人沾了些许润滑剂，将冰冷的管头强硬的送进了男孩的小穴。男孩小幅度的颤抖了一下，没有过多反抗，听话的有些不可思议。  
很乖。男人弯下腰，赞赏的揉了揉男孩的头，右手却也没闲着，开始有规律的按压起硅胶球。  
冰凉的液体开始缓慢的倾注到小穴深处，男孩仰着头，难耐的微微扭动了一下，换来身后男人严厉的一巴掌。  
身下的毛毯和房间内空调的温度使得男孩的身子有些燥热，小穴中流动的冷冰冰的液体让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
“腰再塌下去点宝贝，屁股抬高，你也不想我珍藏的红酒洒出来浪费掉吧。”男人依旧不停按压着手中的硅胶球，左手轻轻拍了拍男孩的屁股提醒道。  
男孩小声的呜咽着，却还是乖乖的撅高屁股，身体前倾，几乎将脸贴到了地毯上。  
男人平时不太会用这个姿势给他灌肠，男孩感受着液体倒流的感觉，双腿微微颤抖着，眼眶里蓄起一阵水雾。他感受着越来越强烈的下坠感，终于忍不住小声的呻吟。  
“主……主人，太多了呜……”男孩屈起手指，咬着下唇无助的呻吟。  
“怎么会多呢，昨天你们可没有这么不禁灌。”男人单手伸到男孩腹部，轻松的将他捞起来翻了个面。  
“呜啊——”体位的变化让男孩受到了强烈的刺激，他头往后仰，开始断断续续难耐的呻吟。  
男人没有停下手上的动作，依旧不紧不慢的按压着手中的硅胶球，酒水喷涌而入，无情的浇盖着小穴深处。男孩无助的伸手试图抓住男人作乱的手，却被男人无情的拦截。  
浓烈的酒液流过小穴，由最开始的冰冷开始变得燥热，好似一团被烈火包裹的冰块，一时冷一时热，在酒精的刺激下带着刺刺麻麻的沙疼。  
男孩无助的尖叫出声，开始小幅度的挣扎。男人早已从椅子上起来，蹲下身，轻轻拍着他的头以示安抚。  
不过，惩罚毕竟是惩罚。  
男人按压下最后一次，看着冲洗袋里残留在袋子边缘的少许酒液，终于决心放过男孩。  
当然，对于男孩来说，这只是酷刑的开始。他难耐地扭动着身子，整个下体都要爆炸了一样，暴涨的、灼热的、冰凉的、喷薄欲出的快感折磨着男孩的神经。他没有办法，只能一边呻吟一边叫喊着男人的名字。  
“十五分钟，含不住的坏孩子可是要接受惩罚的。”男人安抚地倾身下去给了男孩一个吻，缓缓抽出埋在男孩小穴中的导管头。  
很可惜，如果是放在平时，十五分钟确实算不上什么难事，可含着满满一肚子红酒，男孩被刺激得早就没了力气。  
导管头抽出的一瞬间，男孩尽管努力的夹紧了小穴，却还是经不住刺激地一哆嗦，一缕酒液不受控制的流淌出来。  
“真是个坏孩子，这可是我珍藏了好几年的酒。”男人伸手将那流淌出来的液体蹭了蹭，然后含在嘴里恶意地赞叹道：“宝贝醒的酒果然美味。”  
“呜——主人——”男孩摇着头，无助的颤抖着。  
男人伸出手覆上男孩有些微微鼓起的小腹，竟然使坏般不轻不重地揉了起来。  
“不——呜呜，主人——”男孩颤抖着求饶，正经受火热折磨的小穴一阵收缩，他觉得自己快要忍不住了，呻吟着哭出声。  
在即将倾泻的一瞬间，一冰凉的物体挤进男孩的小穴，他仰起头发出一声细长的呻吟，瘫在地毯上喘了几口气才意识到是男人给他戴上了肛塞。  
“趴到桌子上去，坏孩子。”男人站起身，提起早就放在一旁的板子，轻飘飘的命令。  
男孩挣扎着站起来，感受着下面翻江倒海的快感，双手抓着桌角小声的呻吟着。  
“宝贝，我说的是趴上去可不是让你撑着哦。”男人拿着板子抵上男孩的腰，往下轻轻压了压。  
“呜呜——”男孩呻吟着趴到桌子上，这才反应过来男人为什么要强调这个姿势。小腹贴在冰凉的硬木桌面上，给男孩一种要被涨破了的错觉，他双腿蹭了蹭，将脸贴在木桌上不停的小声呻吟。  
“二十板子，不需要你报数，但是乖孩子不许离开桌子。”男人将板子移到男孩臀上，下达了一个有些刁专的命令。  
“呜——”板子呼啸而至，疼痛感伴随着贴在硬木家具上挤压感让男孩几乎要爆炸，他将脸转了一个方向贴在桌面上，颤抖着等待着第二下责罚。  
迎接他的是接连而来的五板子，男孩大叫着仰起头，刚想蹦起的身子被男人按住，酒水因为这一猛烈的动作在小穴里不停的翻腾，男孩瘫软在桌上，感受着下身传来的快感和臀上的痛感，无助的喘着粗气。  
酒水因为这一阵闹腾好像越发威猛，男孩夹着双腿磨蹭试图减轻酒精刺激带来的酥麻感，紧接着，他换来了严厉的一板子。  
“你在逼我发火吗宝贝?”男人用板子示意男孩分开双腿，又伸出手将男孩的腰往下压了压。  
男人扬起手，对着男孩臀峰毫不客气的照顾了三下。  
“呜——主人，求您。”一个地方接连挨了三下，男孩哭着屈起腿，腰部被男人一只手钉在桌上，只能动了动屁股朝男人讨饶。  
男人将手上移揉了揉男孩的头发，有些鼓励的道：“已经一半了，宝贝。”  
说罢他掂了掂手中的木板，贴在男孩的臀上，五板子将男孩已经微微肿起的臀从上至下挨着照顾了一遍。  
男孩不停的挣扎着，被压在桌上的小腹磨蹭着桌边压得男孩不住地尖叫，酒液一轮又一轮地刺激着男孩小穴的深处，他颤抖着，生出一阵阵不被满足的快感。  
“坏孩子，光着屁股挨打却想着别的事情呢。”男人将板子穿过男孩的双腿抵上男孩下身挺立的小东西，轻轻地磨蹭起来。  
“不——主人，求您呜呜，求您了。”男孩不住地喘气，试图夹紧双腿却迫于男人的威慑硬生生地忍住了。  
没有主人的允许不能射出来，男孩咬着唇，眯起眼，努力的克制着自己的欲望。  
男人坏心的用木板的一角折腾着男孩的铃口，有技巧的挑逗着男孩的欲望，却在男孩即将高潮的一瞬间将板子抽离狠狠在男孩没有防备的臀上落下最后五下。  
“啊——呜——”男孩的动作再次被男人的手限制住，他瘫软在桌上，整个人就像是彻底失去了支撑一样，只是不停的流泪和喘息。  
高潮被打断的痛苦和屁股上传来的爆炸一般都痛感让他有一小段时间的失神，小穴传来的越来越强烈的排泄感更是让他越发无助。  
男人将板子放在一旁，将男孩从木桌上抱起，没打算再过分折腾他。  
男孩靠在男人怀里无声地抽泣，直到被带到卫生间的浴缸里，才好像回过神来似的小声地喊了一句主人。  
男人嗯了一声，随后又低头和男孩交换了一个深吻。  
“主人，求您，我忍不住了。”男孩红着嘴唇将头靠在男人脖颈下小狗一般地蹭了蹭，小穴中翻腾的红酒实在太过于难熬。  
男人挑了挑眉，将男孩放在浴缸中，一边脱裤子一边安抚道：“再忍忍，宝贝。”  
男人倾身在男孩锁骨上留下一个牙印，伸手拿过男孩身后浴缸上方放着的安全套，熟练的做好了防御措施。  
男孩夹着腿被男人翻了一个面，又被男人用脚强势的分开了双腿，男人在他尚未反应过来之时一把抽出了肛塞将自己的火热的东西猛的挺了进去。  
男孩扒着浴缸边缘发出一声尖叫，随即被男人扳过身子交换了一个悠长的吻，盛满红酒的小穴被男人的阳具撑得几乎快要裂开，红酒顺着两人交合的地方往下流淌，男孩紧紧抓住浴缸边缘，却依旧被身后男人顶得不住地向前。  
太快了，太满了，太疯狂了。男孩摇着头，扒着浴缸向前用力试图逃避身后男人打桩机一般的操弄，可每一次移动一小点，都被男人扣住腰肢，更狠地挺进。  
除了呻吟男孩只能哭叫着求饶，满腹的红酒使得男人的每一次抽插都让男孩觉得自己快要被撑爆了，可是身后的男人性质却越来越高涨，抱着他转了个身，让男孩骑在自己身上，一边伸手恶劣地按压着男孩的腹部，一边用力的挺着腰操弄着他。  
这样的体位使得两人结合得更加紧密，可也实在是太深了，男孩哭着摇头，才被男人操了不过几十下便紧绷着身子似乎即将达到高潮。  
男人勾起唇，毫不留情的道：“自己握住你的小东西，宝贝，要是敢射出来我就让你带着专门惩罚这里的玩具去上课，让你不管是想射也好还是想撒个尿也好都要哭着求我。”  
哪有这样的？男孩呜咽一声，颤抖的伸出双手握住了自己早已渗出点点精液的小东西，不停的哭着求饶且向男人再三保证着自己绝不会再喝酒了。  
男人勾起唇角，抓着男孩的腰肢恶狠狠的抽插，满意的听着男孩再也说不出一句完整的话语，总之，夜还很长……


End file.
